Shea (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "Who are you?! How did you get in?! What are you doing in my house?! Here to steal food?! No? Then what is it? Do you live in this island? Oh, then, sorry about it. I didn't mean to yell at you. What's your name? Player,I came to Sunshine Island to be a better warrior. I like this place. I want to live here. I have a friend now. Player, come and visit me again!" *"Hello, player. I go hunting today. Life of a warrior." *"What is it, player? No sharing. I hunt what I eat. Life of a warrior." *"Evening, player. Some animals come out only at night. Know more about them. Lesson to be a good warrior." 'Chat' *'Spring:' "A lot of animals. Time to go hunting." *'Summer:' "Hot! Animals don't like hot. They stay inside." *'Fall:' "Big mushroom is very hard. Even if you try hitting it, it doesn't break." *'Winter:' "Cold! No animals. Don't like winter..." *'Raining/Festival:' "No hunting, no food. So sad." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday? Strong wind! No hunting. Animals are not out..." *'Day after a snowstorm:' "Yesterday? A lot of snow! No hunting. I stayed home all day." *'When gifting a Sun Stone (Gifts):' "Player, you always give me gifts. You are so nice. Found this. Mysterious stone. Give it to you, player. Take it!" *'When gifting a Sun Stone (Friendship):' "Hey, player. I found this mysterious stone. I tried to eat it, but I couldn't...I give this to you, player. Please take it!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Don't like it! Go away!" *'When shown a liked animal:' " Player's friend. No hunt it." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Blue feather.... From what kind of bird....? Shea try to catch." *'Giving a birthday gift:' " Player's birthday today. Happy! Give you this." 'Gifts' Male Female *'Favorite: '"Big fish... Making my mouth water... Thanks, player." *'Favorite (married to Shea):' "This big fish is yummy. Is it all for me? I love you, player!" *'Loved:' "Player, you're very nice. Very good gift!" *'Loved (married to Shea):' "This very nice, player. Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Want it. player, thank you." *'Neutral: '"I not see this while hunting. I like very much." *'Birthday (Favorite): '"My birthday! Happy day! Fish is yummy." *'Birthday (Favorite, married to Shea):' "My birthday today. I eat this fish with respect. Thank you, player." *'Birthday (Loved):' "My birthday! Player gave me present. Happy!" *'Birthday (Loved, married to Shea):' "My birthday. You remember. I love you, player." *'Birthday (Liked, married to Shea):' "This very nice, player. Thank you!" *'Birthday (Disliked, married to Shea):' "Gift from my wife. It's okay..... I guess." *'Birthday (Hated, married to Shea):' "Gift from my wife. Sad....." *'Birthday (Horror, married to Shea):' "This is garbage. Am I garbage?!" *'Declines gift:' "Do not want. Take it home." *'Declines gift (married to Shea):' "No thanks. Maybe I'll take it next time." 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "Player look different from me. Woman mysterious." *'Purple Heart:' "This house not so secure, but it strong. It not be blown away by typhoon." *'Green Heart:' "Wada taught me how to hunt. Wada great warrior." *'Yellow Heart:' "Must be careful when hunting. Some animals very strong." *'Orange Heart:' "Wada not my father. But Wada is like my father. I'm thankful for him." *'Red Heart:' "I feel funny when I look at player. Am I sick?" 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "Always together. I'm happy." *'Picking nicknames:' "Now we are married couple, player. What should I call you, player? Nickname, it is! I'm going to call you player always! Player, we'll be forever happy together!" *'Greeting (Morning):'' "Morning, player. I protect house. Don't worry." *'Greeting (Afternoon):' "Player, I am happy to be with you every day. Marriage is good." *Greeting (Evening): "Tell you what happened later. I want to know more about you, player." *'Inside farmhouse:' "Always together with you, player. Always happy." *'Inside his tent:' "My house has a tool box. I take good care of it." *'Makes lunch:' "Player, welcome back! Are you hungry? I have something yummy! I made this, player. Have some, and you'll feel better." *'After a blizzard:' "I'm a warrior. But it's too cold. I can't win." *'Pregnant (Shea at an orange heart):' "I'm a father. No matter what, I take care of player." *'Pregnant (Shea at a red heart):' "You pregnant. Are you OK working? I worry." *'Late Pregnancy:' "Player, belly is big. Too big... I worry." 'Festivals' *'You lose:' "Didn't win. But it's OK. Player did well. I really think so." New Years Day: *"Player, are you ready to eat a lot? So excited!" Spring Harmony Day: *"You give me something yummy, player. It was very tasty! This is in return for that gift. Take it, player! I'm done. Player, later!" Crop Festival: *"Are you entering? Player's dish is tasty. You'll win!" *"Player, enter crop next time!" Sheep Festival: *"Player's sheep? Shea won't hunt it, then." *"Player's sheep not best? Too bad..." *"Player's sheep is No.1? Great!" Cow Festival: *"Player's cow? Shea won't hunt it, then." *"Player's cow not best? Too bad..." *"Player's cow is No.1? Good job!" Chicken Festival: *"Player's chicken? Shea won't hunt it, then." *"Player's chicken is No. 1? Amazing!" Fishing Festival: *"Are you entering? I wish you good luck, player!" *"Fish is good. I like bigger ones." *"Player, hunting not easy." Harvest Festival: *"Smells yummy! I'm starving!" *'Married to Shea': "Player, what did you bring? Hungry. I want to eat." *'High quality ingredients used:' "Yum yum! I'm going to eat a lot more!" *'High quality ingredients used:' "This is yummy, player. I'm going to get another one." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "Awful....! Tastes really bad!" *'Poison mushroom added to stew (married to Shea): '"Do not want." Dog Festival: *"Player, you're going to win, of course! Good luck!" *"Didn't win. But it's OK. Player did well. I really think so." *"Player No. 1! Dog No. 1! You two are good together." Rice Festival: *"Player, you made this rice?! Wow, impressive!" Snow Festival: *"Player! I know how to make snow man! All right, let's get started!" Mining Festival: *"What stone you enter? If you win, I'll be happy!" *"Player, No. 1! So happy!" Winter Harmony Day: *"For me? Smell sweet. Looks yummy." *'When married to Shea:' "For me? Thank you, player." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Star festival tomorrow. I want to spend it with you, player!" *'You accept:' "Sooo excited! Starting at 6PM! Waiting with yummy food!" *'You decline:' "You don't think we are good together, player? I'm disappointed!" New Years Eve Noodles: *"Can Shea have some? Smells yummy!" *"Smells good, player! Shea going to eat a lot!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes